


Shining Waters

by kanamidos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, rarepair hell, wow this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamidos/pseuds/kanamidos
Summary: Kanata and Midori go to see the ocean, and Kanata reflects on what the ocean is to him.





	Shining Waters

"The ocean is wonderful, isn't it?"

That simple little question breaks him out of the entranced state the same ocean had put him in, and he looks to the direction the question had come from. He sees that familiar smile of the one he loves to death, a smile that warms his heart beyond what simple happiness could ever do. His green eyes seem focused on the lapping waves near their feet and towards the slowly descending sun marking the end of the day at last. All you need to do is take one look at Kanata to understand that somehow the ocean means the world to him, as if the ocean is the only world he knows of in the first place.

Kanata slowly takes his eyes off the rolling waters that reflect the nearly gone sun and looks to the boy next to him. "It's really wonderful to me. I've always loved the sea. I feel like there's a part of me that's connected to the sea, like it's my true home rather than being here on the land." He softly smiles and laughs. "You probably don't care, Midori. You've probably heard me say this a million times already."

"Why would you assume I don't care? I don't really get it, but hearing you talk about things that make you happy... it makes me happy too."

Kanata moves himself closer to Midori and rests his head on Midori's shoulder. "Do you think that we're all connected to the water somehow? Surely I'm not the only one who thinks so." He slowly moves his hand from the sand and places it on one of Midori's. "There's a part of me that knows the ocean is more than just an obscene amount of water... it feels like a home more than anything." Nervous laughter soon follows. “Sorry if you don’t care. I tend to get carried away when it comes to this stuff…”

Midori looks to Kanata and smiles. “It’s not a problem at all… I really like hearing you talk about this stuff. Seeing your face lighten up when saying all of this... it’s something I love so much.” His head falls a bit to rest on Kanata’s. “Of course, I love everything about you so it’s no surprise.”

Kanata moves his free hand to Midori’s hair and starts gently stroking the soft hair. “Do you like the ocean as much as me? As I said before, I feel like all of us are connected to the sea. I wonder if anyone else thinks so… I bet a lot of people don’t.” He moves his hand from Midori’s head to the warm sand again. “One day, I’d love to find out why I feel so close to the ocean.”

In the midst of his rambles, he stands up and looks to the ocean ahead of him. The sun is completely gone from the sky and replaced by the moon, giving the water a silver glow that reflects the thousands of milky stars in the sky. Midori stands up as well and looks to the sea, which looks more like a second sky than anything. Slowly, Kanata starts making his way closer to the waves.

"I've always wanted to understand why I feel this way. No matter how close I get to these mysterious waters, I can never find out why I think the way I do." His steps get lighter as he puts a foot in the water, not seeming to mind the cold sensation of the water. He keeps going forward until everything below his ankles is submerged and turns back to Midori. 

"If you don't mind me... would you care to join me in trying to find my answer? Maybe you know more about me than I really understand."

He looks at Kanata for a few seconds, taking note on how his green eyes shine brighter than the bright sky hanging above or the milky silver ocean mere feet from him. He hesitates a bit as he steps closer to the water. The small dying waves lap at his feet in endless succession, a frigid sensation accompanying each one. It takes some time for his focus to move from the small waves to Kanata again. He takes a long breath as he steps closer to Kanata, the chilling waters doing nothing to deter him.

Midori gets next to Kanata and takes one of his hands. Kanata looks to him and smiles. "Doesn't the water feel nice? I know it's cold and all, but it's the type of cold that's not brutal or painful. I find this cold to be comforting in a weird way if anything." He takes the opportunity to walk forward again, Midori following him closely. He slowly starts to lose Kanata's rambles as he registers his knees getting covered by the sea, then his thighs shortly after. A small part of him has to agree with Kanata. The frigid water is somewhat comforting in a strange way.

If Kanata couldn't even swim, why is he even daring to go deeper in the water? Does he just find it that wonderful to be around the ocean, like nothing else mattered in the moment he was totally surrounded by the waves? Maybe he would be able to answer that soon, as the two of them were now waist deep in the silver waters. Kanata lets go of his hand and stares out to the endless sky once again.

"Is this too deep, Midori? We can go back if you want to-"

"Not at all... If anything, I really like it here more than just staring at the water."

Kanata's arms wrap around Midori's back, getting whatever dry parts of his jacket wet. His focus breaks off from the distances ahead and finds its way to Midori instead.  
"I may not know why I feel this way about the ocean, but it's fine if I never know the true reason. The ocean may be a comfort to me in a weird way, but to be honest..." One of his hands moves from Midori's back to his face, simply holding it there for no reason rather than to be close to him.

"...I don't need an ocean to be happy. I don't need any bodies of water to be happy. All I need is you."

Midori laughs and puts his arms around Kanata, erasing the space between the two considerably. It doesn't take much longer for Midori to pull Kanata in for a kiss. The kiss isn't rough or overly passionate in any way, but more of another way to convey the fact that all they really need is each other to be happy and nothing else. The sky, the sea, nothing like that exists anymore to the two of them. The only thing that exists in their minds are each other.

They eventually pull away after what seems like forever to them. Kanata rests his head on Midori's as he looks back to the ever stretching world ahead of him. Midori quietly laughs as he leans his head on Kanata's as well, looking to the distance with Kanata. In his mind he makes his own guess as to why Kanata is so interested in being with the ocean, but stops soon after and smiles. He looks up to the stars hanging above their heads.

Maybe Kanata doesn't need an ocean to be happy. Maybe all he needs is the love from the one he cares about to truly be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got into a suuuuper rare rarepair? me.
> 
> the lack of content for these two is really disheartening so i decided it was time to take this into my own hands or something and make my own content. this is honestly an adorable ship and i love them so much ;w;
> 
> also side note: its really fun to write kanata, i really want to write him more!!
> 
> thanks for reading as always!


End file.
